


Don't Think

by AlpineFresh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, haha - Freeform, post Schlatt election, the return of 4AM me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: A new message from Tubbo lit up his screen.The comm clattered to the ground before he realized he had even dropped it.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 504





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Angst pog?
> 
> I think I'm close to being done the post apocalypse fic, but it's been giving me some trouble. So I wrote this tasty angst inspired by yesterday's stream because how could I not write angst for something like this?
> 
> TW: Anxiety attack

Tommy stared up at the rocky ceiling, body completely drained, but mind still full of nervous energy and conflicted feelings.

They should have won, the odds were in their favour. And yet, here he was, hidden deep underground, far away from the land he fought so hard to protect.

Tubbo… One of the only people Tommy considered a true friend, one of the few people he trusted. The same person he had fought alongside and shared so many fond moments with in the past was on the other side of the battlefield.

Tommy wiped the stray tears from his eyes before pushing away the thin blanket that failed to fight off the cold and staggering to his feet. He hated how his chest ached every time he thought about his friend-

No- no, he's not a friend, he's a traitor. Just like Eret, Tubbo's just like Eret. Tommy shouldn't shed any tears over a traitor. He reminded himself firmly, despite how much worse it made him feel.

Tommy stumbled out of his shitty excuse for a bedroom and into the main room. He fumbled around with a flint and steel for a minute before finally managing to light the lantern.

He focused all of his attention on the flickering light. Watching the shadows dance across uneven stone walls, a warm orange hue settling over the room. The teen drew in a long breath, closing his eyes and holding it for a few seconds before breathing out.

It was fine, he was fine… Just don't think about Tub- don't think, don't think, don't think.

Memories of talking to Tubbo mere hours before the election forced their way into his mind. Tubbo gave him his puffer fish... Said it was good luck for the election.

Tommy’s chest was constricting, his lower lip quivered. “Stop thinking about it," he whispered shakily to himself.

Tubbo made his choice- god dammit, why couldn't he stop thinking about it?!

He brought his hands up and covered his eyes, as if that would somehow stop the unwanted thoughts from flowing in.

His communicator vibrated once from his pocket, the boy grabbed it out of habit, clicking it on before he could think better of it.

A new message from Tubbo lit up his screen.

_Tubbo: hey tommy, wjere are ypu?_

Tommy stared blankly, nothing seemed to be processing in his mind.

Another message came through.

_Tubbo: i miss you_

The comm clattered to the ground before he realized he had even dropped it. It was like he was being torn apart from the inside out, an invisible injury that couldn't be healed.

His breath caught painfully in his throat, tears sliding silently down his cheeks. 

"Tommy? What are you doing up?" Wilbur’s whisper had Tommy whirling around with wide eyes.

Wilbur’s hair and shirt were disheveled from sleep. He was squinting at Tommy, still half asleep.

The teen opened his mouth to speak, but nothing more than a choked gasp came out. His hands went up to his neck, panic and fear filling him. It felt like he couldn't breathe- why couldn't he _breathe?_

His fear only made the lump in his throat bigger, every attempt at breathing ended in a stuttery gasp that didn't seem to give him any oxygen.

A hand touched his shoulder and the boy flinched away. All he could see was Schlatt looming over him, nails digging into his shoulder as he ordered the teen's demise. Tommy shoved as hard as he could, taking a step back and immediately tripping over himself.

He fell to the ground, still scrambling to get away from the memory of Schlatt, of the crossbows aimed to kill.

His back hit a wall and he brought his hands up to protect his face with a terrified whimper.

He was dying- the air was suffocating him, he couldn't breathe, everything hurt. Why did everything hurt so much? stop, stop, _stop_!

A low rumbling voice mumbled soothing words from beside him. A few sentences managed to cut through the teen's blind panic. 

"-Okay. Listen to my voice, it's okay, you're safe."

Tommy blinked a few times, a fraction of awareness coming back to him.

“Your name is Tommy, you're safe here with your older brothers. No one is coming to hurt you, I promise," The low voice murmured quiet reassurances.

Tommy swallowed thickly, struggling to see through his blurred vision. "Techno?" He croaked upon seeing the vague pink shape.

The pink bobbed up and down as the man nodded. “That's right. The only people here are Techno and Wilbur, no one else," Techno affirmed.

His chest began to loosen a bit, finally getting some much needed air. He reached out clumsily for Techno, fingers grasping at soft fabric.

Techno wrapped his arms loosely around Tommy, pulling the teen closer. Warmth and comfort seeped into him, tension he hadn't previously noticed draining from his shoulders.

He slowly managed to match his breathing with the steady rise and fall of Techno’s chest against his cheek. He reluctantly pulled away from the hug to rub his eyes dry.

Wilbur was standing off to the side, fiddling with his hands in a way that made it look like he was trying to pluck at the strings of an invisible guitar. 

“I am… Okay," Tommy mumbled.

He saw the comm out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head away.

“I'm gonna go ahead and guess you don't feel like talking about it, right?" Techno assumed.

Tommy gave a curt nod, glaring pointedly at the ground with eyes burning from exhaustion. He fought off a yawn, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

Techno slowly got up to his feet, brushing himself off. "Come on, it's way past your bedtime," the pink haired man pointed out.

The teen frowned, but stood up after him. "Whatever, at least I'm not _old,_ " He shot back.

He saw a smile tug at Techno’s lips, "Ah, yes, because twenty-one is so _incredibly_ old," the man agreed sarcastically.

Tommy noticed with slight confusion that Wilbur followed them at a short distance instead of side by side.

“Wilbur?"

The brunet paused, running a hand through curly hair. "Sorry... didn't know if you wanted to be near me at the moment," he admitted.

Why would he- _oh._ "That wasn't your fault Wil, I wasn't thinking straight," Tommy said with a small shake of his head.

Wilbur hesitated for a moment, going back to blow out the lantern before walking over to Tommy's side, brushing shoulders briefly. His older brothers in all but blood walked him back to his bedroom in the dark.

“Can you guys stay here for a bit?" Tommy asked quietly after he was back in his cot.

He couldn’t see them, but he heard their footsteps stop before the door. "Sure can, Tommy," Wilbur confirmed.

Techno took a little longer to respond. "Eh, I guess I could," he decided indifferently.

The bed dipped under the added weight of Wilbur and Techno sitting down. A hand carded soothingly through Tommy’s hair. 

Wilbur began to sing an unfamiliar lullaby as Tommy's eyes drooped closed. 

Even if he couldn't trust the people he used to call friends, at least he always had his family to back him up. Suddenly it didn't matter that the blanket draped over him was a little too thin. It didn't bother him now that his older brothers were watching over him.

He fell asleep to hands in his hair and the comforting hum of Wilbur's soft singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ngl, I high key wanted them to call Phil in during stream, have the whole family dynamic together again. Oh well. Headcannoning that Techno sent Phil a message after Tommy fell asleep in this fic.
> 
> Oh hey, feel free let me now if I missed anything in my editing process, even if it's just something like a missing or added space, it's always appreciated.
> 
> This next thing is mostly a question for Twitter users. 
> 
> Which SBI house are you guys in? I ended up in Ph1lza house, and I'm honestly super happy about it. I've never really talked in a place where I didn't have full control over things, so joining the discord and then actually talking in it is crazy for me. (If anyone's curious, the SBI houses are from twitter, there was a quiz made to decide what house people were in. And then discords were created for the houses)
> 
> Alpine out, see you later!


End file.
